Combustible
by cindy123
Summary: Sequel to I'm Sorry. Sam and Dean continue to deal with the aftermath of Sam's kidnapping and torture in South Dakota. While in Montana a job finds them. Will Sam's fears and feelings of inadequecy be the end of both brothers? Hurt/Sam Protective/Dean
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. This is the sequel to I'm Sorry. It is shorter than the first story so I will be posting only one chapter per day. I hope you enjoy.**

**Cindy.**

**As always, I don't own the brothers or the impala. Just playing for awhile.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Combustible**_

**West Glacier, Montana**

He was stumbling through the darkness, trying in vain to see anything. Anything at all. There was no light for his eyes to pick up. His heart hammered in his chest, his breathing coming in quick hitches as he tried to draw air into his lungs. He was in full panic now, sensing something watching him in the darkness. He tried to call out but could not form the words.

Suddenly, he was grabbed from all directions by several unseen hands. His hair, face, neck, arms, chest and legs were all being pulled at. Every touch brought intense pain. Any breath he was able to take in was now completely taken away. He frantically searched the darkness, trying to see what was terrorizing him.

"Please, please let me go!" his mind screamed, but it was no use. The hands held firm. More hands grabbed him, the pain each touch brought was unbearable and he felt that soon, the pain would kill him. Just when he thought all was lost, he heard a voice calling him. A voice he recognized.

"Dean!" he thought, unable to voice the name. "Help me Dean!" he tried to yell.

"Sam!? Sammy!"

He started to slide away into the darkness, but as suddenly as he had been grabbed, he was now released. He opened his eyes and found that he could now see, the darkness not as consuming as before. He searched the darkness for his brother and was rewarded when Dean came into view just a few yards away.

"Dean?" he whispered, relief washing over him.

"Sammy? You okay?" Dean asked, his own relief evident in his eyes.

Dean started forward and Sam reached up to him. Dean reached his hand down, but before he could grab Sam's outreached hand, a burst of flames erupted, cutting off all contact between the brothers. Sam watched with horror filled eyes as Dean was engulfed. He pulled himself up from the ground and ran toward his brother, trying to pull him from the flames. Another eruption threw Sam backward, leaving him sprawled on the ground. He could only watch as the fire erupted again then disappeared altogether, his brother along with it.

Sam crawled to the burnt out area, searching desperately for Dean, to no avail. He dug his fingers into the burnt earth, tears streaming down his cheeks. He opened his mouth and screamed.

"DEAN!!!!!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Short I know, but the other chapters are longer. Reviews are welcomed, good and bad, just don't be mean!! :)**

**Cindy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those that are reading this. I appreciate it greatly! Here is the next chapter. The boys still don't belong to me. (Damnit!) **

**Cindy.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"DEAN! No Dean! No, please!"

Dean came awake with a start, Sam's screams abruptly ending a very pleasant dream. He bolted from his bed, the pale early morning light allowing him to see that Sam was not in his bed. Dean searched the room and found Sam on the floor on his hands and knees, digging into the light brown carpet with his fingers. He was softly crying and his words sent a chill up Dean's spine.

"No Dean! All my fault. All my fault. You should have let me die!"

Dean rushed to Sam, taking his chin and lifting his face up. His eyes were open but he did not see Dean. He was still lost in his current nightmare. Dean grabbed his shoulders and softly shook him.

"Sammy! Wake up! Come on Sam, you're scaring me here," Dean cried, shaking Sam even harder now as the panic rose in him.

Sam slowly blinked his eyes and began to focus on Dean's face. Recognition lit his face and he reached up and grabbed Dean's arms as if to verify that he was real.

"Dean?" Sam whispered.

"Yeah Sam, it's me," Dean said, gently pulling Sam up from the floor. He led him to his bed and sat him down, setting himself down on his own bed, facing Sam.

"What the hell was that Sam?"

"I don't know" Sam replied, rubbing his temples in an attempt to massage the dull throb that had started up away.

"Was it a nightmare, or a vision? Come on Sam, that was just plain freaky!" Dean exclaimed, noticing the telltale signs of one of Sam's headaches.

"I don't know! It was different. Weird," Sam whispered.

"You're telling me. Was it the same nightmare from before? I mean, I thought they were getting better!"

"It was the same; at first. But then...."

"But then what Sam?"

"I really don't think it's anything Dean. Can we just drop it? Please?"

"No way. You kept saying it was all your fault and that I should have just let you die! No way you're not telling me what's going on Sam. Now spill," Dean insisted.

"Fine Dean. It was the same dream as before. Complete darkness; the hands grabbing me; the pain. But then, when it came to the part that I usually wake up, I didn't. Instead, I heard you calling for me, and the hands let me go. You came up to me but before you could help me up, you...you burst into flames. I tried to save you but the fire burnt out and you were gone! I searched for you, but you were just gone!" Sam cried quietly, small sobs hitching in his throat.

"Sammy, look at me," Dean said, pulling Sam's face up to meet his own. "I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere. Now, do you think this was a vision?"

Sam looked at Dean, the fear and sadness reflected in his soft hazel eyes scaring Dean more than he cared to admit. "I don't know. It didn't feel like a vision. I mean, I haven't had one for so long. I couldn't save you Dean! I'm so damn useless. I don't know why you even keep me around. I feel so worthless most of the time!" Sam cried, resting his face in his hands.

Dean just sat there, the shock of what Sam had just said leaving him momentarily speechless. When he finally found his voice, he had to try very hard to keep the anger out of it. "Sam, you are not worthless. I keep you around number one, because you are my brother. Number two, because you are the strongest person I know. You are the only one that I trust one hundred percent! Where is all of this coming from anyway?" Dean cried.

"I just don't know if I can do this anymore. With the way all these supernatural freaks are attracted to me, I'm just going to end up getting you killed some day. I couldn't live with that Dean! I'm too weak to save you," Sam said quietly. Then in an almost inaudible whisper he said, "Maybe you should have just let me die."

"What did you just say! Are you out of that freaking mind of yours!" Dean yelled, Sam flinching at the outburst. "Don't you ever say anything like that ever again, or I will kick your ass from here until next Wednesday! You got that Sam!?"

Sam slowly looked up at Dean, not saying a word.

"Answer me Sam! Dammit you piss me off sometimes!" Dean shouted, his face getting redder by the second.

"I'm sorry Dean, it's just how I feel sometimes," Sam said softly, a look of shame on his face. Dean once again sat across from Sam, willing himself to calm down.

"Sam," he said softly. "You just don't get it do you?"

Confused, Sam looked up, meeting Dean's eyes with his own. "Get what?"

"Do you even realize how many times you have saved my ass? I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you, and you didn't even have to sell your soul like Dad did to do it. You are everything to me. You risk your life for me, and I do the same for you. It's what we do. We're brothers. I don't want you ever thinking that you are worth less than me! You are so much stronger than you give yourself credit for."

"But you are always having to rescue me. Why do you want to keep putting yourself through this? Putting yourself at risk."

"Sam, it's not your fault that every evil freak of nature is attracted to you. No matter how strong you are, you are still vulnerable, whether you like it or not. How long do you think you would survive if you were on your own? It has nothing to do with being weak, because you are not weak Sam. You need to be with me because one way or another, those evil bastards are going to find a way to get to you, and you need me to cover your back. I need the same from you Sam. Please don't sell yourself short!"

"Thanks Dean. I'm sorry. I guess that nightmare must have shaken me up more than I'm willing to admit," Sam said.

If only he could truly believe what Dean had said. But he knew that if his Dad had ever had to choose between the two of them, he would have always chosen Dean. Dean was the warrior, the strong one, the one you could trust to watch your back. And Sam was the one who always needed to be taken care of. The weak one. He could still see the look in his Dad's eyes whenever he looked at Sam. What Sam saw there was disappointment. He knew his Dad loved him, but there was always that underlying disappointment.

"Earth to Sam. Helloooo. Sam!"

Sam flinched a little, startled out of his thoughts. "Sorry Dean. What were you saying?"

"Are we good?"

"Yeah. We're good" Sam lied.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Well, that's chapter two. Hope you enjoyed. Please let me know!**

**Cindy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all! I have chapter 3 ready for you all. I hope you enjoy.**

**Cindy**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Dean looked at Sam, not quite believing that he was okay. He could tell that things were not right, but he let it go. For now. Today they were going to be normal. Today they were going to see the sights. But first they were going to have breakfast. Pancakes, eggs, the works. If it killed him, Dean was going to make sure that Sam had a nice, normal, on vacation sort of day. No thinking about nightmares, visions, fire, nothing. Dean stood up, looking at Sam.

"You want the shower first?" he asked.

"No, I'm good," Sam replied absently, not moving from the bed or lifting his head up to meet Dean's gaze.

Dean shook his head, frowning and went into the bathroom to take his shower. Twenty minutes later he emerged to find that Sam hadn't moved. "Sam! Showers all yours," Dean said, bringing Sam out of his reverie.

"I'm okay. Let's just go," Sam replied, slowly looking at Dean.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, let's go."

"Uh, you might want to get dressed first Sam."

Sam looked down and shook his head. "Yeah, I guess that would help, huh?" he said with an embarrassed grin. He rose from the bed and dug a clean shirt and pair of jeans from his duffel. He headed to the bathroom and five minutes later came out dressed and ready to go, needing only to put on his socks and shoes.

"You finally ready princess?" Dean teased.

Sam gave him the one finger salute and headed for the door. Dean gave a short laugh and followed him out of the room. "Aw Sammy! I love you too!" he quipped.

They headed next door to the cafe for breakfast and once they were done they loaded into the Impala for their trip into Glacier National Park.

"You know Sam, you barely touched your fruit plate and wheat toast," Dean teased.

"Shut up Dean!"

"Seriously Sam, you need to start eating more. You still need to put on some more weight."

"I'm fine Dean. Now can we go?"

"Okay, don't get your boxers in a bunch, crabby!"

Dean pulled out of the parking lot and drove over the river.

"So, Glacier National Park huh?"

"Uh, yeah. American side to the International Peace Park," Sam replied absently.

"Geez Sam, don't sound so excited. I thought you always wanted to come here."

"I have. I was just thinking."

"Well, that's never good. What were you thinking about?"

"Ah, nothing in particular. Just...stuff."

"Uh huh. Just stuff."

"Yeah. Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Dean, it's nothing okay?"

"No offense Sam, but with you, it's never nothing."

"God Dean! I was thinking about the dream, okay? Are you happy now!"

"Not really Sam. I thought we talked about this already."

"I know. It just felt so real, I can't get it out of my mind."

"Sam, it was a nightmare. You said it didn't feel like a vision. With everything you have been through lately, it's no wonder you're having freaky dreams. Just don't think about it, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. I'll try."

"Uh huh. You'll try," Dean responded as the Impala began the steep climb into the park.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, I've got to admit Sam. This is friggin' beautiful," Dean exclaimed, looking out to the high peaks in the distance. "These were all formed by glaciers?"

"Yeah. Pretty amazing huh?" Sam replied, gazing at the waterfall known as Bird Woman Falls.

"What did you say the name of this road was again?" Dean inquiered.

"Going-to-the-Sun Road," Sam answered.

"Well, I can see where they got that name," Dean replied, looking down the mountain to the river far below.

They had pulled into one of the many pull out areas so they could look out over the breathtaking vistas around them. As they had steadily climbed the mountain on the narrow, magnificently scenic road, they had seen not only mountain goats, but also some bighorn sheep, which they had been told was a bit rare. The drive and awesome scenery had appeared to take Sam's mind off of his nightmare, which relieved Dean greatly. Sam seemed genuinely interested in the sights and had been keeping Dean educated on the many features to be seen.

As they stood admiring the landscape, a red tour bus pulled into the pull out they currently occupied. The tour guide departed the bus followed by the 20 or so tourists, who were mostly older couples, with a few younger ones thrown in. It was the tour guide who immediately attracted Sam's attention. Her resemblance to Jessica was unsettling and he found he couldn't take his eyes off her.

Dean in the meantime had wandered a little further away, seemingly interested in something just over the stone wall. Sam edged closer to the tour group, listening to the guides recount of the history of the park and how in a decade or two, the glaciers would all be gone.

As Sam continued to stare, the guide met his eyes and smiled. Embarrassed, he felt his face flush and lowered his gaze to the ground. It was at this moment that all hell broke loose. He heard a sudden choir of screams and jerked his eyes up to see, to his horror, that the tour guide was engulfed in flames. Without a thought, he ran at full speed, pushing through the horrified tourists and grabbed the girl, trying to force her to the ground in an effort to put out the flames.

Sam suddenly felt strong arms wrap around his chest, pulling him away from the writhing girl. He heard his brother's voice, as if coming through a tunnel, screaming his name and something about him being on fire. He looked down to see Dean frantically hitting at the flames that were inching up his sleeves. He couldn't feel anything, but knew even in his shocked state that he had to have been burned.

Sam glanced toward the guide, only to find she had stopped moving and was now no more than a charred form lying on the ground, flames still burning brightly over her body. He tried to rise from the ground, but a wave of vertigo hit him and he plopped back down, his brothers concerned face swimming in front of him. He put his head between his knees, taking deep breaths, but found that each breath was extremely difficult and painful. He could vaguely hear Dean's concerned voice asking him if he was okay, and he tried to answer but at that moment everything went black and he slipped into unconsciousness, now blissfully unaware of the chaos around him.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Well, that's it for now. Please let me know what you think so far.**

**Okay, a quick geography lesson. Glacier National Park is in Montana. Just a short 3 hour drive from where I live. It is part of the International Peace Park, sharing the beautiful scenery with Canada's Waterton Park. I have been there more times than I can count and am continually blown away by the beauty! If you so feel inclined you can google it and see what Dean and Sam are seeing. It is truly breathtaking.**

**Cindy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, time for chapter 4. Thanks to all who are reading I really appreciate all of you.**

**Cindy.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sam woke up in the back of an ambulance, Dean sitting at his side. "Hey sleepy head, welcome to the land of the living," Dean said with obvious relief in his voice.  
Sam tried to remove the oxygen mask that had been placed over his mouth, but his hands were heavily bandaged and he couldn't grab it. Dean gently pulled Sam's hand away.

"The paramedic says you need to keep the oxygen on for a while," he said. "How are you feeling?"

Sam shook his head slowly and lifted his bandaged hands up, squeezing his eyes shut.

"They hurt pretty bad?" Dean asked sympathetically. Sam nodded his head then lowered it back down onto the stretcher.

"What were you thinking Sam?" Dean asked. "You could have been hurt a lot worse."

Sam just shook his head and stared out the back of the ambulance.

"Okay, well I'm going to go see if I can find out anything. Will you be okay by yourself for awhile?" Dean asked. Sam nodded his head and closed his eyes.

Dean stepped out of the ambulance, taking one more look at Sam before heading to the group of tourists who were ambling about, some chattering non stop, and others with dazed looks on their faces. Dean, however, was looking for one in particular. He scanned the group and found whom he was looking for standing to the left of the ambulance, looking a little lost. Dean walked up to the aging man, flashing his signature grin.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Dean asked.

"Um, okay I guess...considering," the man replied.

"Yeah, pretty crazy stuff huh?"

"Yeah, I've never seen anything like that before. That poor girl."

"No, me neither. My names Dean, and you are...?"

"Oh, uh, Ben Strickland. Nice to meet you."

"You too. Hey Ben, I noticed you had a video camera. Any chance you got any of that on film?" Dean queried.

"What? Oh, no it's not film, it's digital. And yeah, I got it all. I guess this sounds creepy, but when everything happened, I couldn't stop recording," Ben replied sheepishly.

"Would it be possible to get a look at that recording? I'd like to see exactly what went down."

"Why do you want to see it? Hey, wait a minute, you're the one who pulled that guy away from Annie aren't you?"

"Yeah. He's my brother, Sam."

"How is he doing anyway?"

"Um, he's going to be okay. His hands are burned but the paramedics say the burns are only first and second degree. They say he'll be fine."

"So, why do you want to see the recording?"

"Well, we've had a lot of trouble with Sam's insurance company not wanting to pay his bills. I figured if I had a record of what happened, they wouldn't be able to hold out on us," Dean lied.

"Tell you what, do you have a laptop by chance?"

"Uh, yeah, my brother has one in the car. Why?"

"Well, I can download the recording onto your laptop, then you can view it, and even send it. Would that work for you?"

"That would be awesome! Thanks man. I'll be right back."

Dean rushed to the Impala and fished out Sam's computer. He brought it back to Ben, who set about downloading the recording. Dean in the meantime, started talking to the other witnesses, gathering any information he could. He snuck onto the tour bus, and luck being on his side for a change, found the tour guides purse tucked under the drivers seat. He pulled out her wallet, opening it and searching for her ID. He found it and was taken aback when he saw her photo.

"God, she looks like Jessica," he said to himself. No wonder Sam felt compelled to try and save someone who was beyond saving, risking his life the way he did. He must of somehow thought he was saving Jess. Man, this was messed up. Dean glanced at the ID again. Annie Samson; twenty four years old. He wrote down the information, including her address and quickly replaced everything back under the seat.

Dean hurried back over to Ben to see if he was finished downloading the recording to Sam's computer. "Hey Dean! All done," Ben exclaimed.

"Thanks Ben. You don't know how much this will help," Dean said, taking the laptop and shaking Ben's hand.

"Hey, no problem. I know how those insurance companies can be. See ya. I hope your brother feels better soon."

"Thanks Ben. See ya later."

Dean hurried back to the ambulance to find Sam being questioned by a police officer. "Uh, hi, I'm his brother. What's going on?" Dean asked protectively.

"Hello sir, I'm Officer Thatcher. I was just asking your brother a few questions about the incident. You didn't happen to see what happened did you?"

"Not really. I was over there by that bush. I thought I saw a critter and I was looking for it. I turned when I heard the screaming and saw my brother grabbing the girl, trying to put out the flames. I ran over and pulled him away to keep him from getting hurt."

"So, you didn't see if someone did this to her? You didn't see anything?"

"No officer, I'm sorry, I didn't. What did the other witnesses say?"

"Oh, well, I think they must all be in shock. They said she just burst into flames, that no one was around her."

"Well, that's just crazy. How can someone just start on fire?"

"That's what I say too. Mass hysteria? I don't know," the officer added.

"Okay, well, I'm sorry I couldn't help you more. Are you done with my brother? I'd like to get him to bed so he can rest, if you don't mind."

"No, go ahead, I'm done questioning him. Thanks for your help."

"No problem. Thanks Officer Thatcher."

Dean stepped into the ambulance, sitting once again at Sam's side. "Hey Sam. How are you doing?" he asked.

"Better," Sam croaked.

"You ready to get out of here?"

"Yeah, I'm tired."

"Okay, I'll check with the paramedics and then we'll get you back to the motel."

Dean went to talk to the paramedic, and once he got instructions on Sam's care, he helped Sam from the ambulance and into the Impala. They made their way slowly down the mountain, Dean stealing glances at his silent brother several times. Once back at the motel, Dean helped Sam into the room and laid him on his bed.

"Okay Sam. Are you going to be okay if I run to the drugstore to grab a few things?" Dean asked, removing Sam's shoes.

"I'll be fine. I'm just going to close my eyes for a while," Sam whispered.

"Okay, I won't be gone long."

Sam rolled onto his side, wincing at the pain in his hands. Dean stood a moment longer looking at his brother. He knew Sam would make a connection between his dream and what happened to Annie and it scared the hell out of him. Sam would start feeling guilty that he couldn't save her. There would be no convincing him that nobody would have been able to save her, and with his current state of mind, well Dean didn't even want to think about what this would do to him. He quietly shut the motel door and walked the short distance to the drugstore.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Okay, that's it for now. Please let me know how you like, or don't like it. **

**Cindy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks all for reading! I hope you are all enjoying the story. Here is the next chapter for you.**

**Cindy.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sam lay still, waiting for Dean to leave. Once the door closed, he pushed himself carefully up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He slowly stood up and walked to the window, peering out to see if Dean was in sight. When he didn't see him, he grasped the doorknob between his bandaged hands, and after several futile attempts, was able to finally open the door. He slipped outside and closed the door behind him.

He started walking, not really paying attention to the direction he was heading. He had so many thoughts running through his head, and he just needed to be alone for awhile so he could sort them out. The tour guides face kept haunting him. How much she looked like Jess. The pain he saw in her eyes when he tried to save her.

Another innocent person that he was unable to save. In his head he knew that it would have been impossible to save her, but his heart and soul still felt the agony of watching her die, just as they had when Jess died and he was helpless to save her.

How many more would he be forced to watch die as he stood helplessly by, unable to change their fate? He shuttered at the thought, knowing somehow that this was only the beginning. He felt it in his very soul that there would be more deaths.

He stopped walking and looked around at his surroundings. Such a beautiful, peaceful place, yet he found no comfort, no peace in the tranquil scenery around him. The only thing he felt was a deep, consuming fear. Not fear for himself, but for the others that he somehow knew were going to die.

But the thing that terrified him the most was Dean. The girl had died in the same fashion that Dean had in his dream. He was no longer sure that it wasn't a vision. But he was confused as to why he saw Dean and not the girl. He hadn't had a vision in so long. And when he did have them, they were always tied to the demon in some way.

A horrifying thought burst forth in his mind. Was this the work of the demon? Had the demon found him and was now killing innocent people as a way to torture him? If it was the demon, then that girl died because of him. Just another in a growing list of deaths he was responsible for. He may not be directly responsible, but he was responsible none the less.

Mom, Jess, Dad, Caleb, Pastor Jim and now an innocent girl whom he had never met, all gone because of him. He walked slowly to the bridge ahead and stopped when he was a quarter of the way across. He rested his arms on the wall and gazed down into the fast moving water below. How easy would it be to just end it here? No, he couldn't think like that. That was not the answer.

He thought about his life and how much he had lost because of his connection to the demon. Then he thought of Dean. Dean had lost his mother, his father, and any chance of a normal life. All because he had the misfortune of having Sam for a brother. Sam thought of just leaving, hitching a ride and going as far away from Dean as he could. But he knew how hurt and scared Dean would be. He knew Dean would not stop looking for him, would never give up on finding him. No, he couldn't do that to Dean. He needed to face this head on. To prove to Dean and himself that he wasn't worthless.

He turned back toward the motel and started walking, hoping to beat Dean back to the room. He had taken no more than ten steps when the pain hit with such suddenness that he was driven to his knees. He cried out, grabbing his head. He could see people running toward him, shouting in concern. He squeezed his eyes shut, and a sudden roar in his ears drowned out the concerned voices around him. The roar died away and the voices were replaced with hearty laughter and loud music. He opened his eyes and found he wasn't on the bridge anymore.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Well, I hope you liked that chapter. Please, please let me know!**

**Cindy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks all for reading. Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Cindy.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Dean pushed open the motel room door and walked into the pleasant room. He looked at Sam's bed and saw that it was empty. Placing his purchases on the small table, he walked to the bathroom to see if Sam was there. He pushed the partially closed door open, glancing around the small room. His heart started to pound in his chest when he found the room empty.

"Son of a bitch!" he said under his breath. "Not again! I can't go through this again!" Dean thought to himself, rushing to the door and hurrying outside. He looked around frantically, seeing no sign of his brother. "Calm down. Maybe he just went to the store or something," he said to himself.

He hurried to the sidewalk and glanced down the road toward the river. What he saw made his blood run cold. A small group of people had gathered on the bridge surrounding what appeared to be someone collapsed on the ground. Dean instantly knew it was Sam and took off running at full speed toward the crowd.

"SAMMY!!" he screamed as he neared the bridge. He pushed through the crowd and dropped to his knees beside his fallen brother. Sam's injured hands covered his face and he was whimpering in pain. Sweat beaded on his forehead and had begun dripping down into his hair. Dean knew what this was. It was a vision. A bad one.

"Sammy, wake up for me. Please?" Dean pleaded.

"Hey. Is he okay? Do you want me to call 911?" someone from the crowd asked nervously.

"No, he'll be alright in a few minutes. He gets really bad, sudden migraines. He just needs to lie here until the worst passes," Dean replied.

The crowd backed away, sensing that they needed to give the stricken young man some air, murmuring to each other and sending concerned glances his way. Dean pulled Sam's hands away from his face and was met with wide, unfocused eyes. He knew he had to wait out the vision, but it killed him inside to have to sit helplessly by while Sam suffered through it. He sat with his hand on Sam's shoulder, absently rubbing it, and wondering what Sam was seeing.

_He was in a bar. He saw several people standing at the bar, laughing and drinking and talking loudly over the live band that was playing. Many couples were dancing, spinning and swaying on the dance floor to the steady beat of the music. He looked around in confusion. Who was he here to see? Nobody stood out from the crowd. The majority of the patrons were wearing cowboy hats and boots. A country bar. That would explain the music._

_The band finished it's song and the lead singer spoke loudly into the mike. "Last call folks. Time to go home. Thank you all for coming tonight, hope you had a good time! Drive safely." A symphony of cheers went up, and the band members all took a bow before leaving the small stage._

_The bar patrons began to slowly file out of the bar. Sam felt himself being pulled outside and was suddenly in the dirt parking lot, watching the tipsy partiers pour out of the door. He looked up at the side of the building. "The Blue Moon. Nice name for a bar, I guess," Sam thought absently. He then glanced about the parking lot. His eyes settled on a white Ford Escort parked at the edge of the lot. Someone was sitting in the driver's seat, apparently also watching the people as they made their way to their respective vehicles. Sam couldn't see the persons face as he squinted through the darkness._

_The parking lot emptied, save for the white Ford, a Chevy pickup, and an old van that was parked by the back door of the building. Sam moved closer to the back door and it suddenly opened, the band and bartender making their way out into the cool night air. The bartender locked the door then waved his goodbye to the band, who were loading their instruments into the van. He began walking to the Chevy when all of a sudden he burst into flames, a bloodcurdling scream escaping his lips as he fell to the ground. The members of the band shouted in surprise, running toward the burning man but were pushed back by the heat of the fire._

_Sam attempted to move, but was frozen to the spot. He tried to avert his eyes from the horrible scene playing out in front of him but couldn't. He was forced to watch the man's struggles until all movement ceased. As the man died, Sam's world went black._

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Well, there it is. Please let me know what you think.**

**Cindy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so glad to have so many reading this story. Thanks to all for your comments. They really do make a girl feel good!! Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

**Cindy.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sam blinked several times until light started filtering into his eyes. He could see a face hovering above him, could hear a soft voice asking him if he was okay. As his eyes began to focus, he could see the face belonged to Dean. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to push the dull throb behind them away.

"Sam? Are you okay?" he heard Dean ask in a concerned voice.

"I'm gonna be sick..." was all he could get out before he rolled to his side and emptied the contents of his stomach into the gutter. He continued to retch long past the point where there was anything left to throw up. Dean rubbed steady circles on his back in an attempt to comfort him. When he was finally done dry heaving, he rolled onto his back, exhausted from the vision and vomiting. His stomach muscles ached and his throat was raw.

Sam opened his eyes to find that most of the observers had left, driven away by the awkward sight of the young man vomiting in the street. Dean slowly and gently pulled him into a sitting position, supporting him with an arm across his upper back.

"Sam, can you stand? Do you want me to get the car?" Dean asked wearily.

"No, I'm alright. Just help me up please," Sam replied in a hoarse voice.

"Are you sure? I can go get the car," Dean said.

"I'll be fine. Just help me up."

"Okay. You ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

Dean reached under Sam's arms and pulled him to his feet, snaking an arm around his waist when he started to sway. Sam reached out and placed his arm over the bridge wall to steady himself. Once his legs didn't feel so rubbery, he stood up straight, letting go of the wall.

"Okay. I think I can walk now," Sam stated, glancing at Dean with heavy eyes.

Dean pulled Sam's arm over his shoulder and tightened his grip around Sam's waist. They started to make their way slowly back to the motel, stopping several times so Sam could rest. They finally reached their room, and Dean opened the door, guiding Sam to his bed. Sam laid back across the bed, too exhausted to even turn and pull his legs up. Dean pulled him back up into a sitting position and turned him, lifting his legs up, then laid him back down.

"Well, I guess I don't have to take your shoes off, considering you never put them back on," Dean said absently.

Dean went to the bathroom and quickly returned with a cold washcloth and glass of water. He lifted Sam's head, instructing him to drink. He then lowered him back down and placed the cold washcloth on his sweaty forehead.

"You okay Sam?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were okay."

"Head hurts."

"Yeah. I'll bet it does. I'll get you something for that."

"Thanks Dean."

"Are you going to tell me about the vision?"

"I saw a guy burn up."

"Okay...uh, I gotta change your bandages. Why don't you close your eyes for a few, and when I'm finished you can fill me in."

"M'kay," Sam slurred.

Dean grabbed the bag from the table where he had dropped it before and dumped the contents onto the nightstand. He pulled a chair up to the side of Sam's bed.

"Okay Sam, I'm going to cut the bandages off. It may hurt. Are you ready?"

"I'm fine Dean. Just hurry."

Dean took Sam's right hand and carefully cut the bandage away. To his credit, Sam barely flinched even though Dean knew it had to hurt like a bitch. Dean softly cleaned the angry looking burns then applied the bactericin ointment he had purchased. He wrapped Sam's hand in clean gauze, leaving his fingers free. He then moved to the left hand, which was burned more seriously. He was forced to wrap the whole hand in gauze.

"Okay Sam. All done."

Sam pushed himself slowly up, wincing at the pain that was still pounding in his head.

"Here, take these Sam," Dean instructed, handing him some of his left over pain pills and antibiotics.

"No pain pills Dean. They knock me out."

"Sam, between your head and your hands, I know you're hurting."

"Give me some aspirin then. I'm not taking the pain pills."

"Fine Sam. Just a minute," Dean said, reaching for his duffel, and pulling the aspirin bottle from it. "Now, tell me about your vision."

Sam popped the pills into his mouth, then gingerly lifted the glass of water from the nightstand and washed them down. He began to recount to Dean the events from his vision. As he spoke, Dean listened intently, rubbing his hand over his stubble, shaking his head. When Sam finished, Dean sat back in his chair.

"Okay, so you said it was closing time?"

"Yeah. So?"

"So, that's 2:00 am. We have plenty of time."

"Dean, we have to stop this."

"I know. We will. Tonight. Today we have to go to Annie Samson's apartment, check it out."

"What do you think we'll find there?"

"I don't know Sam. Maybe nothing. But we have to check it out."

"What did the witnesses say? Did they notice anything?"

"Spontaneous Human Combustion."

"What?"

"They all said the same thing. She burst into flames all on her own."

Sam looked down at his lap, heaving a big sigh.

"What Sam?"

"It was the demon Dean," Sam said flatly.

"What? Why do you say that Sam?"

"Because Dean, my visions are always tied to the demon in some way. If I'm having visions, the demon is involved."

"Okay Sam, we don't know that for sure."

"Yeah, I do Dean! That girl, Annie, she died because of me. And the guy at the bar, if we don't stop it, he'll be dead because of me too!"

"Sam, it's not because of you!"

"Mom, Jess, Dad, Annie! All dead because of my connection with the demon! And let's not forget Caleb and Pastor Jim."

"Sam, that's on the demon, not you! And Dad died because of me. To save me!"

"Only because of the demon, Dean! The demon who wouldn't be in our lives if it wasn't for me! I'm sorry you got stuck with this life. I'm sorry you got stuck with me as a brother," Sam said sadly.

"Okay, that's it! I've had it! Yeah, our lives suck sometimes. But I did not get 'stuck' with you. I can't think of a better brother. So knock it off! It's getting old," Dean fumed.

Sam sat, wide eyed, unable to speak.

"Sam, don't ever think that I would want to be without you. You are my life. I don't want a normal life it means you aren't in it," Dean said softly.

"Dean, I'm sorry. I don't know what to say."

"Just don't say that any of this is your fault anymore, okay?"

"Okay."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**That's it for now. Please let me know what you think. Reviews are love!!!!!**

**Cindy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 8 for you all. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Cindy.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Holy crap! I nearly forgot!" Dean suddenly exclaimed.

"Forgot what?" Sam asked, jumping at the outburst.

"The video. Some guy got the whole incident on his digital recorder. He downloaded it onto your computer!" Dean replied, smacking his forehead with his palm. "I can't believe I forgot!"

"Are you serious? We need to watch that video. Maybe there'll be something useful on it."

"I'm right with you Sam. Let me go get the laptop out of the car. I'll be right back."

Dean headed to the car, leaving Sam with his thoughts. Sam knew Dean was right about their lives. He felt the same way. He would never give up this life for a normal one if it meant not having Dean around. It was just so hard to not blame himself. After all, it is him that the demon wants he thought. His mom and Jess were killed because they got in the way of the demon's plans. But why were innocent people dying? People he didn't even know. And why didn't he have a vision about Annie? He had the dream about Dean, and Annie died. It didn't make sense. Maybe the dream was just that, but then a vision tried to push through and instead of seeing Annie die, he saw Dean. God, he hoped that was right.

"Sam! Helloooo.... is anybody home?" Dean quipped, waving his hand in front of Sam's face.

Sam jumped, startled out of his thoughts. "Um, sorry. What were you saying?"

"I was saying you need to start this puppy up so we can get a look at the recording."

"Oh, okay. Just a second," Sam said, struggling to open the computer. He finally got the computer booted up, so all that was left was to find the file. Once he found it, he clicked it open.

"Okay, it'll take just a minute to start playing."

Dean pulled the chair closer to the edge of Sam's bed to get a better view. The video started out like every other vacation video would. It panned over the mountains and waterfalls before it settled on Annie. Once Annie came into view, Dean heard Sam take in a quick breath. He wondered how hard this had to be for Sam, considering how much Annie looked like Jess. He ventured a quick glance at Sam, who was staring intently at the screen. His breathing was a little quick, but other than that, he seemed okay.

Dean looked back at the screen just in time to see Annie burst into flames. What followed was chaos. People were screaming, running. Then Sam came into view, grabbing the girl and pulling her down. Then it was Dean who appeared, pulling Sam away from her and beating out the fire on his arms. The camera stayed on Annie, Sam and Dean for another minute then unsteadily panned about as the cameraman began to wander, "Oh my God! Oh my God!" being chanted over and over in a shocked tone, then the screen went blank and snowy.

Sam sat silently for a moment, Dean watching him closely. He straightened on the bed and gave a small smile. "Okay. We need to slow it down. See if anything shows up at a slower speed," he said softly.

"I can do it Sam," Dean replied, worry etched into his features.

"No. I'm okay. Two sets of eyes are better than one."

"Okay. Play it again Sam!"

Sam looked at Dean, rolling his eyes. "Funny Dean."

Dean smiled and shrugged his shoulders. They played the recording over and over, slower and slower, and still didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Well, except for the girl spontaneously combusting. They both stood up, stretching their tired muscles.

"Well Sam, that didn't help much. Except to show that nobody was near enough to Annie to have done this," Dean stated.

"What are we going to do now?" Sam asked.

"We go to Annie's apartment. Check it out. Plus, I'm hungry. Are you hungry?"

"Not really Dean."

"Sam, you gotta eat."

"I know, I know. Okay, we'll go eat, then Annie's apartment."

"Then, back here so you can get some sleep for a few hours before we hit the Blue Moon."

"Dean, I can't sleep. We don't even know where the Blue Moon is."

"You sleep, I find out where it is, deal?"

"Fine, but we have to be there earlier than closing time."

"We'll be good if we get there around midnight."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you gonna eat that?" Dean said through a mouthful of fries.

Sam looked at his plate and slid it across the table. Dean picked up the half eaten cheeseburger and stuffed half of it in his mouth.

"Geez Dean, you can't even close your mouth because it's stuffed so full of food," Sam said with disgust.

"A man's gotta eat Sam. Even you."

"I did eat."

"Half a cheeseburger? Since yesterday Sam."

"I had breakfast."

"A few pieces of cantelope is not breakfast."

"Drop it Dean. We need to get moving. We're running out of time."

"Okay, okay!" Dean said, stuffing the rest of the cheeseburger into his mouth.

"You're a pig, you know that?"

"I'll take that as a compliment Sammy!"

Sam shook his head, wondering not for the first time if he was adopted, and stood up from the table, making his way to the cash register to pay for their meal. Dean dropped three singles on the table and followed Sam out of the restaurant.

"What's the address Dean?" Sam asked, opening the passenger door of the Impala and sliding onto the seat.

"Uh, just a sec," Dean said, getting behind the wheel and reaching up to grab a slip of paper from the visor.

"2480 Flathead Lane. Unit 14D. Whitefish."

"Okay, let's go."

Thirty minutes later, they pulled into the parking area of the Mountain Vistas apartment complex, and parked in front of building D. They soon found unit 14 and just as Dean was about to pick the lock, the door opened, surprising both of the brothers. A short, pretty girl with dark brown eyes stopped short at the sight of the two men.

"Oh my God! Who are you?" she asked wearily.

"Uh, we're investigating the death of Annie Samson. I'm Detective Sloan, and this is Detective Garner" Dean replied. "And you are...?"

"Oh, I'm Jenny Mitchell," the girl said, tears forming in her eyes. "I've already talked to the police. They said it looks like an accident."

"That is what it appears to be, but we just need to fill in a few blanks," Sam said softly. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I just can't believe she's dead!"

"Were you two close?" Dean asked.

"Best friends since high school."

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Sam said sympathetically.

"Thank you Detective Garner."

"You can call me Sam."

"Okay, Sam," she said, a small smile forming on her lips.

"So, do you live here too?" Dean asked.

"No, I inherited my grandmother's house. I just stay here once in a while, and we watch movies or whatever. I couldn't believe it when the police showed up earlier and told me Annie was dead," Jenny cried.

"Do you mind if we look around?" Sam asked.

"Um, I guess it'll be okay."

Jenny stepped aside to let the brothers pass then followed them inside. They looked around the apartment, not really knowing what they were looking for.

"Dean," Sam whispered, pulling Dean aside and out of earshot of Jenny. "Did you find anything?"

"No man. Nothing on EMF."

"No sulphur either."

"There you go Sam, it's not the demon."

"Well, the attack didn't happen here Dean."

"Yeah, well if it was the demon, I'm sure he would have been here at some point."

"I don't know..." Sam said, catching sight of something across the room.

"What is it Sam?"

Sam walked to the bookcase, picking up a picture from the shelf.

"That's him!"

"Who?"

"The guy from my vision," Sam whispered urgently.

"Are you sure? This looks like an old picture," Dean stated, taking the picture from Sam.

"Positive Dean. That's him!"

"Jenny. Do you know this guy?" Dean asked, walking over to Jenny and showing her the picture.

"Yes. That's Danny. Why?" Jenny asked.

"He looks familiar, like I've seen him before," Sam replied, walking up to Dean and Jenny.

"He works at the Blue Moon. Maybe you've seen him there."

"We're not really from the area. Where's the Blue Moon?" Dean queried.

"It's just outside of Columbia Falls."

"What's Danny's last name?" Sam asked.

"Donner."

"Danny Donner?" Dean asked, smirking.

"I know, he got a lot of crap in school for that."

"I'll bet!"

"Dean!" Sam quipped.

"Sorry."

"Were Annie and Danny together?" Sam asked, nudging Dean when he began to giggle.

"Back in high school. I don't think they've seen each other for a while. Annie just moved back a few months ago.'

"So, you guys were all close back in school?" Sam queried.

"Oh yeah. Me, Annie, Danny, Mia and Alex. We were the 'It Club'."

"The 'It Club'?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. That's what everyone called us. And everyone wanted to be in the club. We were the most popular kids in school."

"Huh. Sounds like you were the ....Hey Sam! What was that for?" Dean asked incredulously as Sam smacked him in the back of the head.

"Don't pay attention to my partner. He was the school geek!" Sam responded with a smirk.

"Whatever! You suck!"

"What are Mia and Alex's last names?" Sam asked, ignoring Dean.

"Mia Danvers and Alex Martin. Why?"

"Well, if you were all that close in school, we'll want to talk to them," Sam answered.

"Oh. Mia's in Portland, I think. I haven't seen her since graduation. She went to Europe for the summer, then college. She never came back here. Alex is in Kalispell. The only one I stayed close to was Annie."

"Well, we can look Alex up in Kalispell at least," Sam replied.

"Thanks for your help Jenny. Could you give us your number in case we have any more questions?" Dean asked, still glaring at Sam.

"Oh sure. I'll write it down. Do you need my address too?" Jenny said, looking at Sam.

"Um, sure, that would be great," Sam said, blushing.

Jenny wrote her address and number down on a sheet of paper and handed it to Sam, flashing him a coy smile. Sam took the paper and smiled uncomfortably back.

"Thanks again. We'll be talking to you again," Dean said, not missing the awkward exchange.

"What was that all about?" Dean asked on the way to the car.

"I don't know Dean. She's upset and I was the one being nice to her I guess," Sam retorted.

"I was nice! What are you talking about?"

"Forget it. Did you notice that she really didn't seem too fond of Danny Donner?"

"Danny Donner. That cracks me up!" Dean snorted.

"Dean! He's going to die tonight if we don't stop it. Focus, okay!"

"Okay, okay. You're right. And yeah, I did feel a little negative vibe there."

"Okay. Let's head back to the motel. I need to look up Mia Danvers and Alex Martin on the computer."

"Wait a minute Sam. You're getting some sleep, remember?" Dean stated, shooting Sam his I'm the boss look.

"Not now Dean. First Annie, now Danny…shut up Dean, who's to say that the 'It Club' isn't being targeted for some reason. I need to find out what I can about these guys."

"So, old yellow eyes is attacking stuck up used to be's? Why? Because they were popular? Do you think he was picked on in demon school?" Dean teased.

"Shut up Dean! This is serious. Jenny could be in danger too! We've got to stop this!"

"Calm down Sam. I was just kidding."

"You are so not funny Dean. I don't want anyone else to die."

"Okay, you're right. Why don't we find a library so you can use their computer?"

"Why?"

"Because I may be able to catch someone at the high school, find out about the 'It Club'."

"You don't even know what high school they went to."

"Wrong Sam!"

"You do? How?"

"I snagged Annie's yearbook," Dean said, pulling the book from inside his jacket.

"Columbia Falls High. Way to go Dean. Okay, let's stop and ask where the library is and you can drop me off, then you can go to the high school."

"Sounds like a plan."

Dean sped out of the apartment complex parking lot and headed for Columbia Falls. Sam sat quietly in the passenger seat, lost in thought. Dean couldn't help but notice how run down and tired Sam looked. When this job was over, he was going to give Sam a real vacation. If they had to lock themselves in some motel room somewhere, Dean would do it. Sam needed to rest. He hadn't even fully recovered from his ordeal in South Dakota yet and now he had burned hands and visions assaulting him. Dean didn't know how much more the kid could take. And the fact that this could be the work of the demon scared Dean to no end.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**There it is. Please let me know what you think. I think someone has a little crush on Sammy. What do you think?**

**Cindy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, sorry about this being late. My oldest son has his Winter Formal tonight and we had to do all kinds of running around once I got up. What an affair!!! LOL. Anyway, here it is.**

**Cindy.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey Sam! The Blue Moon," Dean said, pointing to a building on the corner they were passing. Sam jerked his head up and looked at the building as they passed.

"That's it. That's the bar from my vision," he said quietly.

"Well, at least we know where to find it now."

Dean pulled into a gas station a little further up the road to get directions to the library and high school. When he returned to the car he found Sam looking intently at a photo in Annie's yearbook.

"It's not her Sam. It's not Jessica."

"I know. I just can't believe how alike they look."

"Just a coincidence. Nothing more."

"Yeah, I know."

Sam shut the book and laid his head back on the headrest, closing his eyes. Dean glanced over at him, a look of concern on his face.

"Are you sure you don't want to take a nap for awhile?"

"I'm fine Dean. Just resting my eyes."

"Yeah, sure. You look like you're ready to drop at any moment."

"I'm fine. I'll sleep when this is all over."

"You may not make it that long Sammy."

"Let's just get this research done, okay?"

"Fine, but you are going to rest before tonight."

"If there's time I will."

Dean shook his head. "Damn stubborn pain in the ass little brothers," he whispered to himself. He made his way to the library where he dropped Sam off.

"I'll be back in about an hour," he shouted after Sam.

"Okay, if I'm not waiting outside, just come in and get me," Sam replied, waving goodbye.

"Okay, see you then," Dean waved back, pulling away from the curb and heading for the high school.

Sam climbed the three steps to the library and entered the old, rustic building. It was surprisingly modern on the inside, a mixture of old and new at harmony with each other. Sam walked up to the information desk and asked the attendant where the computers were located. She pointed him in the right direction and he soon found the well equipped computer lab. He picked the computer furthest removed from the others and sat down, placing his notes and the yearbook on the table.

He first entered in the information for Mia Danvers and was soon reading a headline from the local Portland newspaper.

_"Woman Dies in Fiery Crash"_

Sam sat back in his chair, suddenly lightheaded. He took several deep breaths before continuing with the article.

_"Local first grade teacher Mia Danvers, formerly of Columbia Falls Montana, died yesterday when she apparently lost control of her vehicle and slammed head on into a power pole. The vehicle was engulfed in flames and it took firefighters thirty minutes to extinquish the flames. An investigation into the accident is ongoing. Next of kin have been notified."_

Sam noted the date of the publication as two weeks ago. He typed Alex Martin into the search engine, a feeling of dread washing over him. He found that Alex Martin had gone hiking in the Bob Marshall Wilderness and had never come back. A search was nearly impossible due to a sudden forest fire that had started in the exact area he had indicated to relatives that he was going. He, nor his body had been found, even after the fire had been brought under control. The date of his disappearance was three weeks ago.

Sam shut down the computer and sat silently for a moment, lost in thought. Five people in the 'It Club', three dead or missing but presumed dead, the fourth foreseen to die this very night.

Sam wondered if he would soon have a vision of Jenny dying a fiery death. He shuddered at the thought and shook his head, trying to clear the thought from his mind. He pulled the yearbook in front of him and began to look up all occurences of photo's for each 'member' of the 'It Club'.

"This can't be right" he mumbled to himself. He closed the yearbook and pushed back from the computer table. "What the hell is going on?" he thought, confusion settling in his mind.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dean pulled into a parking spot in front of Columbia Falls High and turned off the engine. He got out of the car and walked across the well kept lawn to the front doors, pushing his sunglasses up on his head as he entered the building. He found the office and stood at the counter, noisely tapping his fingers. A tall, pretty girl that Dean estimated to be about twenty three or twenty four walked up to the counter, smiling.

"What can I do for you?" she asked, absently brushing a strand of wavy brown hair from her face.

"I'm sure you've heard by now about what happened in the park this morning?" Dean asked, noting the change in the girl's face.

"Yeah. It's all over the local news. It's just awful."

"Well, I'm investigating the incident," Dean replied, flashing his fake badge in the girl's face. "Can you tell me anything about the group that Annie Samson hung around with in high school?"

"Oh yeah. The 'It Club'. I graduated that year with them. Annie, Mia Danvers, Alex Martin and Danny Donner. They were real jerks, but Annie didn't deserve to die the way she did. She grew up quite a bit since then."

"You forgot Jenny."

"Who?"

"Jenny Mitchell. I spoke with her earlier. She said she was part of that group."

"In her dreams maybe. She followed Annie around like a puppy. No way she could ever be in their group."

"Really? Why not?"

"Well, she wasn't pretty enough, popular enough, or rich enough. Something happened that year though. One night. They did something to her. Something bad."

"What did they do?"

"Well, I wasn't there, but I heard about it. They...."

"Denise! You need to get that paper work filed. Visit on your own time!" a short, chubby woman called from the back of the office.

"Sorry, I gotta go. Jenny dropped out of high school after that night. Just so you know," Denise said, then turned and walked back to her desk.

"What the hell? Why did she lie?" Dean mumbled to himself as he walked to his car. "I better go fill Sam in."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dean pulled up to the library, finding Sam sitting on the steps waiting for him. Sam stood up and walked toward the car, pulling the door open after much fumbling, and taking a seat.

"Jenny was not in the club," Dean blurted before Sam could even shut the door.

"I figured," Sam replied, having a great deal of trouble with the door. Dean reached across Sam, grabbing the door and slamming it shut.

"Thanks. What else did you find out?"

"That Jenny wasn't part of that group, but that she wanted to be. She pretty much stalked Annie. Oh, and they were not very nice to her. Apparently, they did something to her one night, and she dropped out of school after that."

"Okay. Well, I kind of figured she lied when I went through the yearbook and couldn't find one picture of her with the rest of the 'club'. She definitely wouldn't have fit in with their group."

"So, why did she lie? We need to talk to the remaining three people in that group. Find out what happened that night.'

"One remaining person."

"What?"

"Alex Martin disappeared three weeks ago in the Bob Marshall Wilderness. They couldn't find him because of a sudden forest fire. They never found his body."

"And Mia Danvers?"

"Died two weeks ago in a fiery car crash in Portland."

"Okay, this just keeps getting weirder. What's going on Sam?"

"I don't think it's the demon Dean."

"You don't? Why not? What's doing all this then?"

"Not what…who. Jenny is doing it."

"Jenny? But what about your vision?"

"If it's not the demon, then what else causes my visions?"

"Another psychic."

"I think Jenny is one of the 'special children'. I think, given what you just told me, that she's getting revenge for whatever happened to her that night."

"So she can start fires with her mind?"

"That and telekenesis, and who knows what else. Mia Danvers lost control on a straight stretch of road, then her car burst into flames. I think Jenny caused the crash and the fire."

"I think we need to pay Jenny a little visit. Find out what they did to her, and stop her before she finishes off Danny Donner."

"I agree. We better get moving."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam and Dean pulled up across the street from Jenny's house, which was set back from the street by a large front lawn. The back was skirted by a thick growth of trees. They had taken time to return to the motel and grab a few things from their room before hitting the road in search of her place. It was now a quarter past seven and it was starting to get dark.

Sam nudged Dean, nodding towards the driveway. "White Escort," he stated.

Dean nodded.

"Are we going in?" Sam asked, apprehension washing over him in waves.

"Maybe you should wait out here Sam," Dean stated, still looking at the quaint house.

"What? No way Dean. What are you talking about?"

"Things are going to get ugly I'm afraid. You're run down, you can't hold a weapon. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing is going to happen to me Dean. Stop treating me like I'm about to break or something!"

"You're not at the top of your game Sam. I don't want to have to worry about you when the shit hits the fan."

"You don't have to worry about me. What about you Dean? Who worries about you? Me! That's who. You can't stop fire. I'm going in with you."

"Sam..."

"No Dean. Look, no offense, but I think I'm the better one to try and talk to her. She may open up to me easier than you. I can maybe prevent the shit from hitting the fan."

"Sam, you know as well as I do that once they start down the dark path, there's no bringing them back. Remember Max Miller?"

"Yeah, I remember. There's always a chance Dean. Something awful happened to Jenny. Maybe all she needs is someone to talk to, someone who will listen to her."

"I'm not going in to listen to her Sam. I'm going in to take her out. She's gone dark side and she needs to be eliminated."

Sam stared in shock at Dean, mouth hanging open, unable to speak for a moment.

"You are not killing Jenny. There's a chance I can save her Dean. You have to let me save her," Sam begged, sadness and desperation in his eyes.

Dean looked into those eyes, swallowing the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. He knew this wasn't just about saving Jenny. It was about their mom, Jessica, Dad, and Sam himself. Sam felt that he had somehow failed all of them, even himself, and to not be given the chance to save Jenny, as futile as Dean knew it would be, would break him completely. Dean knew this to be true without even thinking about it. Sam shouldered all of the blame, as undeserved as it was, and as much as Dean hated it, he was going to have to let Sam do this.

He only hoped that it didn't cost either one of them their lives.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**There you go. Please let me know what you think.**

**Cindy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, this is a short chapter. I may post another one later tonight. I hope you enjoy.**

**Cindy.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Okay Sam. We do it your way. But if there's any hint of danger, I'm shooting her. Deal?" Dean stated, looking at Sam inquisitively.

"Dean...." Sam started.

"No Sam. Do we have a deal?"

"Yeah. Fine, we have a deal."

"Sam. Look at me."

"I said we had a deal Dean!" Sam cried, looking Dean in the eye.

"Okay. Let's go," Dean said, getting out of the car and stuffing his pistol into his waistband.

"Just give me a chance to talk to her Dean. Don't jump the gun," Sam said, shutting the car door as quietly as it would allow.

"I told you Sam, you talk to her but if she shows any sign of going dark side, she's toast," Dean replied, starting across the street. Sam hurried around the car, jogging to catch up to Dean.

"Okay Sam. If this goes south, you get out of that house!" Dean demanded.

"I'm not leaving you Dean! Are you crazy or something?" Sam retorted, looking at Dean as if he was insane.

"Damnit Sam! I'm trying to keep you from getting hurt. You're going in without a weapon."

"And I'm trying to keep you from getting killed, like in my dream."

"Fine, just get behind me then. Without a weapon, you're a sitting duck."

"Fine Dean. Let's get this over with."

They stepped up on the porch and Sam rang the bell. After a few moments the door opened and Jenny looked up at them, her eyes going wide.

"Sam! What a surprise!" she cried then looked at Dean. "Detective Sloan. Hello."

Dean raised his eyebrow, still not knowing exactly what he did to make her dislike him.

"Um, hi Jenny," Sam said softly.

"What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk to you. May we come in?"

"Oh. Sure, come in. I have plans later, so I really can't talk for long."

"Yeah, I'm sure you have plans," Dean said under his breath as he entered the house.

"Excuse me? Did you say something Detective Sloan?"

"Me? No, my partner does all the talking," Dean replied, clearing his throat.

Sam gave Dean a dirty look before turning to Jenny and smiling.

"Would you like to sit down?" Jenny asked, indicating the couch.

"Uh, sure," Sam replied, taking a seat.

"Detective Sloan?"

"No, I'm good," Dean replied, standing a few feet away from the couch.

Jenny sat in the chair opposite Sam, nervously entwining her fingers. "So Sam, what do you want to talk to me about?" she asked cautiously.

Sam took a deep breath and looked down at his hands that were lying in his lap. He looked up to find Jenny staring at his hands, so he wrapped his arms across his stomach, slipping his hands under his jacket.

"Jenny, my partner and I did some checking around and we are a little confused as to why you lied to us," Sam started, seeing Jenny's eyes widen at the accusation.

"What do you mean? What did I lie about?" Jenny asked worriedly, looking at Sam, then Dean, then back to Sam again.

"You weren't in the 'It Club' Jenny. You wanted to be, but you weren't," Sam replied.

"Who told you that? Whoever it is, they're lying!" Jenny shouted.

"Jenny, I looked through Annie's yearbook and you weren't in any of the photo's with her and the rest of the group."

"Annie's yearbook? How did you get that?"

"When we were at her apartment today. Jenny, I know that they were not nice to you. I also know that something happened to you, something they did and that you dropped out of school after that. What did they do?" Sam asked softly, moving forward on the couch so he was closer to Jenny.

Dean took a protective step toward Sam, moving his hand under his jacket to rest it on his gun. The color had completely drained from Jenny's face and tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"How did you find out about that?" she whispered, a hint of panic in her voice.

"That doesn't matter. What does matter is that I'm here to help you Jenny. Please, tell me what happened so I can help you," Sam pled, reaching over with his right hand and resting it on Jenny's hand. She glanced at Dean, then back at Sam before lowering her eyes to her lap

She began to speak in hushed tones, her words cutting into Sam's heart, leaving him both saddened and furious.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Well, that's it. Next chapter we find out what happened to Jenny. Please let me know what you think.**

**Cindy.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey all. I am posting a bonus chapter for you because the last one was so short. This one is much longer. You will find out what happened to Jenny and you will also hear of something that happened to Sam when he was in highschool. I hope you enjoy and I hope you will let me know what you think.**_

**_Cindy._**

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

_"Hey Jenny! How are you?" Annie asked brightly as she strolled up to Jenny's locker._

"Um, I'm okay" Jenny replied sheepishly.

"How would you like to hang out with me and the gang tonight? We're going to the old Harmon House and telling ghost stories and stuff. You wanna come?"

"You're asking me? Why?" Jenny asked suspiciously.

"Jenny, I know we haven't been very nice to you and I just feel really bad about it, so I want to make it up to you," Annie stated, dropping her eyes.

"You're not messing with me are you?"

"No! I really want you to come. Please? It'll be so much fun!"

"Um, sure, I'd like that," Jenny replied, a smile forming on her lips.

"Great! We'll pick you up at seven, go have a burger then we'll go scare ourselves at the Harmon House. See ya!" Annie chirped as she skipped away.

Jenny smiled brightly and practically floated down the hallway. She remained on cloud nine all day then hurried home after school to get ready for her big night. Her father was drunk and passed out as always, but even that didn't darken her mood. She was finally in. Her life changed that tonight, and she was absolutely giddy about it.

Seven finally rolled around and she waited excitedly at the front door for Annie and the others to show up. A few minutes later, Danny's car pulled up to the curb and Jenny heard the horn sound. She threw open the door and rushed down the walk, jumping into the back seat beside Alex.

"Hey Jenny! I'm so glad you're coming with us tonight!" Annie said, turning around and smiling brightly.

Danny smiled at Jenny through the rear view mirror.

"We're going to have so much fun!" Mia said, looking around Alex. Alex glanced at Jenny, giving her a small smile. "Hi Jenny," he said nervously.

"Thanks for inviting me! I've never been to the Harmon House. Is it very scary?" Jenny asked anxiously.

"Oh, don't worry. Danny and Alex will protect us!" Annie replied.

They pulled away from the curb and headed for the local diner. After finishing their burgers, they loaded into the car and made their way to the abandoned old place known locally as the Harmon House. It belonged to a prominent family way back, and the rumor was that it was haunted by the middle daughter, who had killed herself when her fiance broke off their engagement. It now served as a place for teenagers to go and party and scare each other. They pulled up to the rundown building and all got out of the car, staring at the scary house.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Jenny asked, glancing nervously at Annie.

"Positive. We've been here dozens of times. Right Alex?" Annie replied.

"Uh, yeah. You'll be fine Jenny," Alex said, lowering his eyes.

After Danny and Mia had retrieved blankets from the trunk and Annie had grabbed the twelve pack they had someone purchase for them earlier, they headed into the old house. They found a place in the middle of what used to be the livingroom and spread the blankets out, then sat down in a circle, each grabbing a beer.

"I've never drank before," Jenny said anxiously.

"Don't worry. You'll like it!" Mia chirped, taking a swig from her can.

They sat there, drinking and laughing, telling ghost stories and teasing each other. Jenny couldn't remember ever being this happy. She was feeling fuzzy from the beer, but she was having so much fun, she didn't care. So when Danny told her to take off her clothes, she thought he was joking.

"I said, take your clothes off Jenny!" Danny shouted, causing Jenny to jump.

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked, fear knotting in her stomach.

"I mean exactly what I said. Take your frigging clothes off or I'll do it for you!"

Jenny stood up on shaky legs, tears falling down her face. "Don't do this. Please!" she begged, backing away, but stopping short when Mia stepped behind her, grabbing her arms. "Why are you doing this!"

"Because we hate you! You are such a loser, following Annie around!" Danny shouted, as he and Annie closed in on Jenny. Alex stood back, a scared look on his face.

"Are you going to take your clothes off?" Annie teased.

"No! Go to hell!" Jenny shot back, trying to break free.

Danny backhanded her and she dropped to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Take your clothes off Jenny. Do whatever I say and you'll make it out of here alive. If you don't, you'll never see the light of day again," Danny hissed hatefully.

Jenny slowly removed her blouse, not looking at her tormentors. She was pulled up from the floor and instructed to remove her jeans. She took off her shoes and socks then slid her jeans down her legs, pulling her feet from the crumpled fabric. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest, and she felt as though she would pass out. She stood there clad only in her bra and panties, shivering from the cold. She jumped when she heard Alex speak.

"What are you doing Danny? We were supposed to just scare her. This is getting out of hand!"

"Shut up Alex! You are such a wimp sometimes!" Danny yelled. He suddenly shoved Jenny to the floor, then grabbed her and rolled her onto her stomach.

"Hold her down!" he shouted.

Annie grabbed her arms, pinning them to the floor while Mia pinned one leg down. Both girls were giggling wildly, adrenaline pumping through them.

"Alex! Grab her other leg!" Danny commanded.

"No way! You have got to stop this!" Alex shot back, his face pale with fear.

"You grab her leg or I will beat the holy living shit out of you!" Danny warned.

Alex slowly moved toward the group, kneeling beside Jenny and holding her leg to the floor. Danny reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He flicked the lighter a few times before it ignited. He grabbed Jenny's hair and pulled her head up from the floor.

"Look at me Jenny."

Jenny didn't move, in fact she didn't make a sound, the shock and fear paralyzing her.

"I said look at me bitch!" Danny shouted, causing her to jump. She slowly turned her head and looked at Danny from the corner of her eye. Danny moved the flame to within an inch of her eye, making her flinch.

"Do you like fire Jenny? I like fire. I wonder what would happen if I did this," he said as he suddenly ripped her arm out of Annie's grasp and held the flame to her palm. Jenny screamed wildly, trying to pull her hand away, but he was too strong. Danny held the flame there until it burned through her flesh. He then dropped her hand down and Annie grabbed her arm again.

The smile had left Annie's face as she realized how serious the situation had become. She glanced at Mia, whose own face was pale, her eyes panicked. Alex had let go of Jenny's leg and had pushed away from the whimpering girl, his eyes wide with shock.

"Do you like my girlfriend bitch?" Danny whispered into Jenny's ear. "Cause you know, she's tired of you staring at her all the time and following her around. You are such a freak!"

"Danny, we should stop this now. I think she learned her lesson," Annie said meekly, staring at the wild eyed boy.

"She hasn't learned her lesson yet. Hold her Annie," he said softly. He removed a cigarette from the pack and flicked the lighter back into life, then lit the cigarette, blowing lightly on the end until it burned red hot.

"This is what I do to people who want my girlfriend," he growled into Jenny's ear.

_He pressed the tip of the cigarette onto Jenny's bare back, over and over, leaving her covered in burns. She screamed until she was hoarse, her screams slowly turning into pained whimpers. Danny then burned the backs of her legs and her feet until the cigarette burned out._

He looked up to find his friends had all left their posts. They were standing, huddled together, their eyes staring at him in shock and fear at what he had done, what they had participated in.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked.

"Danny, this has gone way too far. You have to stop," Annie cried, looking at the crying girl, shame washing over her.

"What do you mean? I did this for you Annie."

"I never wanted this. I only wanted to scare her."

"I can't believe you all. You knew what was going to happen."

"We didn't think you would go through with it. We thought you were joking," Alex said as he kneeled down beside Jenny. Her crying had stopped and she lay perfectly still. Alex leaned down, whispering in Jenny's ear.

"I'm so sorry Jenny." He touched her shoulder, lightly nudging her. "Jenny?" he asked fearfully, looking closer at her face. He looked up at the others, panic in his eyes. "I don't think she's breathing."

The others backed away slowly, staring at Alex and the stricken girl.

"We gotta get out of here!" Mia said, pulling Annie's arm.

"Yeah Danny. We gotta go," Annie pleaded.

"Okay, okay," he said, brushing his shaking hand through his hair. "Come on Alex!"

"We can't just leave her here!" Alex protested, looking worriedly at the silent girl.

"Either you come with us now, or you stay here, but we are going!" Danny shouted.

The girls gathered the blankets together while Danny picked up the empty beer cans, not wanting to leave any evidence of their presence behind.

"Alex, are you coming?" Mia said quietly.

Alex slowly rose from the floor, looking sadly down at Jenny. "Please forgive me," he whispered, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks.

The four friends ran from the house, jumping into the car and racing toward town, leaving the tortured girl alone in the cold and dark house. That night was the end of the 'It Club', it's members no longer able to stay together.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Jenny finished speaking, Sam leaned slowly back on the couch, tears filling his eyes. He felt sick, the horror of Jenny's story hitting him hard. Dean stood silently, looking at Jenny, his anger growing at what was done to her. Momentarily forgotten was the reason they had come here, to stop Jenny from killing Danny Donner. After a few moments, Sam finally spoke.

"Jenny, I don't know what to say. I am so sorry that happened to you."

"Why are you sorry? You had nothing to do with it," Jenny replied, still softly crying.

"Because nobody should be treated like that, and I know what it's like to not fit in and be treated badly because of it," Sam answered, lowering his eyes.

"Why Sam? What happened to you?" Jenny asked.

Sam looked up at Dean who was looking at him intently, as interested in hearing his story as Jenny. Sam swallowed hard, not knowing how to start. This was a secret he had never divulged to Dean or his dad. They knew something had happened, but not what or by whom. Sam knew Dean would be furious, but he'd have to deal with that later. He had to let Jenny know that she was not alone.

"I'm not sure either one of you wants to hear this," he said softly.

"Oh yeah. I do Sam" Dean said, staring at his little brother until Sam had to look away.

So, Sam began his story of high school drama, never looking up to meet either set of eyes that were watching him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Sam walked out into the late afternoon sun, pulling his jacket closer to him to guard against the chilled air. It was late fall, and the sophomore was in a hurry to get to his latest 'home' to start his science project. He followed the same route every day since starting classes at about the fifth school he'd been in since 8th grade._

_He walked across the small parking lot and stepped through the opening in the brick wall that surrounded the sports stadium. He make it about three feet before he was pushed roughly from behind, falling painfully onto the graveled walkway. As he tried to turn to see who had attacked him, his backpack was wrenched from his back and thrown unceremoniously into a nearby trashcan._

_Two sets of hands grabbed him by his arms and yanked him to his feet. He was roughly turned around and stood face to face with the neanderthal that had targeted him the very first day he arrived at the school._

_Morris Jenkins was a linebacker on the varsity football team. A senior twice as big as Sam, who unfortunately hadn't started the growth spurt that would put him well over 6 feet one day. Sam figured that Morris was always in such a bad mood because of the name his parents had decided to give him. His friends were nearly as big as Morris, and they flanked Sam on either side._

_"Well, well. If it isn't freak boy!" Morris taunted._

_"Let me go Morris," Sam demanded, not giving in to the fear that was building in him._

_"Did you hear that guys? Little freak Sammy is telling me what to do," Morris hissed, walking up to Sam._

_"Only my brother can call me that!" Sam shot back, holding his chin high._

_"Well, your brother isn't here now is he!?" Morris teased, walking up to Sam and punching him hard in the stomach._

_Sam would have doubled over if the other two boys hadn't been holding him up. Instead, all he could do was gasp for air, hoping that he wouldn't throw up in front of the three bullies. The three boys laughed and started to drag Sam under the dark bleachers where they wouldn't be seen._

_Morris dug in his backpack and pulled out a roll of duct tape while the other two boys, who for the life of him, Sam couldn't remember their names, pulled Sam's jacket, shirt and undershirt off, leaving him bare skinned, and feeling rather vulnerable. Sam knew it was a stupid thing to say, but even though Dean wasn't there, he couldn't bare not standing up to these goons for fear of what his older brother would think of him. So he said it, knowing he would pay the price._

_"Hey Morris, I don't know about you, although I've had my suspicions, but I like girls, so do you think I can have my shirt back!"_

_Morris stood, red faced and mouth hanging open, dumbfounded at the implications of Sam's statement. His friends laughed wildly, before stopping when Morris shot them a murderous look. He stormed up to Sam, who to his credit never even blinked, when Morris glared into his eyes and spat in low, dangerous voice._

_"You'll want to be careful what you say freak, or you might end up permanently damaged!"_

_He punched Sam in the stomach again, who dropped to the ground, gasping for air._

_"Get him up!" Morris hissed, once again picking up the duct tape._

_He motioned to his buddies, who dragged Sam back to a metal pole, where his hands were secured behind him, around the pole. Morris came back around in front of Sam and began to stretch tape across his chest and shoulders to secure him to the pole. Sam brought his knee up hard, catching Morris in the thigh. Morris dropped to his knee, cussing and spitting. He came up slowly, glaring at Sam who flashed a bright smile, infuriating Morris further. Without warning, Sam was punched in the face, splitting his lip open, and snapping his head back, which cracked against the pole. He saw stars, and his chin fell to his chest, blood dripping slowly to the ground from his lip and now bleeding nose._

_The bullies finished duct taping Sam to the pole with strips around his hips and knees. Morris stepped in front of him, grabbing his hair and pulling his head up. Sam stared at Morris with half open eyes, refusing to show any fear. Morris tore off one more piece of duct tape and placed it over Sam's mouth_

_The three bullies stood before Sam, then bent down, each pulling up handfuls of rocks. They pelted him over and over, leaving angry welts all over his chest and stomach. Next, Morris approached the sagging teenager and pulled a switchblade from his pocket. The boys took turns cutting into the tender skin of Sam's stomach then they stood back, admiring their handywork. Sam had refused to utter a sound and as his head dropped he could see that a word had been carved into his stomach. Although it was crudely done, Sam could clearly make out even from his angle that the word they had carved read 'FREAK'. The boys once again began to pelt Sam with rocks. When they finished, they simply turned and walked away, laughing and high fiving. They left Sam, bound to the pole, bleeding and shivering uncontrollably._

_The sun set early in November, and soon the chilly air turned down right cold. Sam hung bound to the pole, unable to keep his eyes open. When he woke up two hours later he knew he had to get free or he was in deep shit. He suddenly remembered his pocket knife in his back pocket and began the long effort of trying to retrieve it._

_Sam had been trying for an hour to dig his pocket knife out, with no luck so far. His cell phone had rung several times from his front pocket, and he knew his dad and Dean had to be looking for him. He tried desperately again to reach his knife, and his heart leapt when his fingers finally wrapped around it. He managed to pull it from his pocket and forty five minutes later he was free._

_He dropped to the ground, exhausted and freezing. He managed to crawl to his shirts and jacket, pulling them on, and wincing in pain from the welts and the blow to his face. The worst pain though was his stomach. The bleeding had stopped, but the puffy flesh throbbed and Sam was sure it was probably going to be infected. He slowly stood and staggered from under the bleachers. He moved toward the trashcan and retrieved his backpack. He started across the football field, heading toward home._

_He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, only to find that it was dead. He slowly made his way off the field and started down the sidewalk. He made it three blocks before he could no longer hold himself up. He sank to the cold concrete and leaned against a power pole, closing his eyes. He sat there for nearly thirty minutes before he heard a familiar rumble from down the street. He raised his head and watched as the headlights grew nearer, lifting his hand and shielding his eyes when the lights fell upon him._

_The car screeched to a halt and his father and brother rushed to his side, gently lifting him and placing him in the back seat. John turned the heat up full blast while Dean sat turned around in the front seat, gazing worriedly at his little brother. They got him home and into bed then they cleaned and dressed the wound on his stomach, all the while asking repeatedly what had happened and who had done this to him. _

_He refused to tell them, saying only that it was his problem to deal with. They finally quit asking, but Sam could see the fury still in their eyes. He assured them he would handle it in his own way, and he had. And those bullies never bothered him again._

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**That's it for now. I hope you will let me know what you thought. Take care all.**

**Cindy.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, I am so sorry this is so late. Real life decided to not play fair today but all is well now. Here is the next chapter. There are two left after this one. I hope you like it.**

**Cindy.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sam sat back on the couch, turning his head slightly and lifting his eyes up to meet Dean's. Dean stared back, the fury that Sam remembered from all those years ago back in his eyes. Sam hoped that the fury was aimed more at his old tormentors than at Sam himself. He looked away, turning his gaze on Jenny. She sat there silently for a moment, then looked up at Sam.

"So, we have a lot in common, you and I," she said quietly.

"More than you know," Sam replied.

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked, looking at Sam in confusion.

"Jenny, did your mother die when you were a baby?"

"What? How could you possibly know that?"

"It was a fire in your nursery, right?"

"I think you need to leave! Both of you!"

"Jenny, I'm right aren't I?"

"Get out of my house!"

"You have abilities. Abilities that started about a year and a half ago. Am I right?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm someone who knows how you feel."

"How could you know how I feel?!"

"Because my mom died in my nursery when I was six months old. She died in a fire. I have abilities too."

"What?"

"You and me, we're alike. We're linked by the same destiny, or possible destiny."

"You're the ones he talked about, warned me about," Jenny cried, rising from the chair and backing away from Sam.

"Who are you talking about Jenny?" Sam asked, himself rising from the couch.

"The yellow eyed man. He's the one who told me what I could do. What I had to do!"

"You mean command fire? Kill Alex, Mia and Annie?" Dean asked, moving between Sam and Jenny.

"When I realized I could move things, control things, I was so happy. All of the sudden, I was special. And then the yellow eyed man came to me, in my dreams. He showed me how to command fire. He told me what I had to do. I never looked back."

"Jenny, what you were told to do was wrong. It's murder," Sam said, stepping around Dean.

"After what they did to me! Sam, you of all people should understand why I did it! What did you do to those boys after what they did to you?" Jenny cried.

"I didn't touch them Jenny. I didn't hurt them."

"Why? They deserved it!"

"Because, if I would have hurt them, I would have been no better than them."

"Alex, Mia, Annie and Danny. They hurt me. They deserve to pay."

"Not like what you've done. What you're planning to do tonight."

"How do you know about that?"

"I see things before they happen. I've seen what you have planned for Danny."

"I saved Danny for last. Do you know why?"

"No, why?"

"I wanted him to see all of his old friends die first. I wanted him to realize why they were dying. I wanted him to know that he was next."

"We can't let you hurt Danny," Dean said, moving forward and pulling the pistol from his waistband.

"You can't stop me!" Jenny screamed, jerking her head toward Dean, sending him flying across the room and crashing into the wall.

"Dean!" Sam screamed, running to his fallen brother.

Dean shook his head, instantly regretting it when a wave of dizziness washed over him. Sam knelt beside him, looking at a nasty gash above his eye. Dean looked past Sam "Sam...."

Sam turned and found Jenny moving toward them. He stood, placing himself between Dean and the unstable woman who was approaching them.

"Jenny, you have to stop this. This isn't the answer."

"It's the only answer," Jenny said emotionlessly before sending Sam flying over the couch.

Sam pulled himself up from the floor and quickly moved toward Dean, who was sliding up the wall, moved by an unseen force.

"Jenny! Stop this!" Sam shouted.

"The yellow eyed man said you would try to stop me. I won't let you," Jenny stated calmly.

"He's not a man, he's a demon. And demons lie. He's the one who killed my mother. Who killed your mother."

"You're lying!" Jenny screamed, sending Dean on another free flight across the room.

"I'm not lying!" Sam shouted, inching toward Dean.

Jenny held her hands out toward Dean, a soft, red glow starting to radiate from her fingertips. Sam knew instantly what was going to happen and launched himself between his brother and Jenny.

"NO!!!" he screamed as fire erupted around him and Dean, but the fire did not burn him, did not burn Dean. It was being held back by something. "What the hell?" Sam thought. The fire died out and Sam looked up to see Jenny standing there, a shocked look on her face.

"How did you do that? How did you stop it?"

"Jenny, you have to listen to me!"

"No Sam!" Jenny said, starting once more for Dean.

Without warning, the drapes burst into flames, and several vases on the bookshelf exploded into thousands of pieces. The fire from the drapes ignited the paneling and the fire began to slowly creep across the wall.

Sam knew he had to get Dean out of there fast. He did the only thing he could think of and picked up a vase from the coffee table, smashing it over Jenny's head and sending her to the floor like a rock. Sam rushed to Dean. Snaking his arms under Dean's arms and wrapping them around his chest, Sam slowly began to drag Dean across the floor toward the front door. Once at the door, he set Dean down, opening the door. Then he took Dean in his grasp again, and dragged him out the door and across the lawn.

Dean started to open his eyes, looking around in confusion. "Sam?"

"I'm here Dean. You're safe."

"Where's Jenny?"

"Still inside."

"Good" Dean said, seeing the flames through the window.

"I have to get her out!"

"You're not going back in there Sam!"

"Yes I am!" Sam said, dialing 911 to summon the fire department and an ambulance, before running back into the burning house.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**There you go. More to come tomorrow! Thanks to those of you who have commented...I so appreciate your input! Take care all!**

**Cindy.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Cindy.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sam ran into the livingroom where he had left Jenny unconscious on the floor, stopping short when he saw she was gone. He searched the room, his eyes beginning to burn from the smoke. He began to cough as he took smoke into his lungs with each breath. He stretched the top of his tee shirt up over his nose and mouth to provide some protection. As the smoke got heavier, he crouched down as far as he could to get below the smoke level.

"Jenny! Where are you? We...need...to get out...of here!" Sam shouted between coughs. He moved slowly down the hall, feeling his way along the wall until he came to the door for the kitchen. He pushed through the door and found that the smoke was not as heavy so he rose to his full height and scanned the room for the missing girl

"Jenny! Answer me! We need to get out!"

When Sam received no response, he started for the door to begin searching other areas of the house, but halted when he heard Jenny's voice behind him.

"Why'd you come back Sam?" she asked.

Sam spun around to find Jenny standing at the front of the kitchen, the breakfast table between them. "I need to get you out of here! The house is going to come down around us. We have to get out!" Sam shouted, his throat burning from the inhaled smoke.

"You're not going anywhere Sam. You should have just left. Me, well I have one more task to finish tonight."

"I can't let you kill Danny."

"You have no choice Sam," Jenny stated, moving toward Sam, the smoke seemingly having little affect on her. Sam backed up until he was stopped by the sliding glass doors leading to the back yard.

"I really hate to do this Sam, I mean I liked you, but you leave me no choice. I thought you were different, but you're not. You're just like all the others, worse even. You have these abilities and you throw them away. You choose to go against the yellow eyed man, against me."

"Jenny, he lies. He doesn't care about you. He only cares about what you can do for him. He's using you, telling you to do horrible things and it will only get worse. Soon you'll be hurting people you don't even know."

"Shut up Sam!" Jenny screamed.

A small glass candy dish flew from the kitchen counter, striking Sam in the side of the head and causing him to stumble sideways. He grabbed onto a small table beside the glass door to keep himself from falling. He reached up with his right hand to feel where the dish had hit. When he brought his hand back down, he saw his fingers were coated with blood. He squeezed his eyes shut, before opening them again, trying to bring them back into focus.

"Jenny...please, you have to...stop. I...I can help you," Sam stammered, feeling on the verge of passing out. The smoke was getting heavier, and it was getting harder for Sam to breathe.

"You can't help me Sam. I don't need your help. You're going to die here, and I am sorry about that, but I can't let you live now. I'll take care of Detective Sloan on my way out. Or should I say Dean?" Jenny remarked, a cold smile on her face.

"NO!!" Sam shouted, coming around at the mention of Dean.

Jenny tried to walk out of the room but could not move her feet as something was holding her in place.

"What are you doing Sam?" Jenny asked calmly.

"You're not hurting my brother. I may die in here...but you will too! I can't let you kill anyone else!" Sam shouted, breaking into coughs.

"You can't do this Sam! I have to finish what I started. Don't you understand? I promise, I won't hurt your brother. Please, let me go!" Jenny pleaded.

"No Jenny. It ends tonight," Sam gasped, keeping his invisible grip firm.

"Fine Sam. If you want us both to die, then so be it."

The air became suddenly charged with electricity as Jenny held her hands above her head. Sam understood that something was going to happen, but before he could respond an explosion shook the small house, blowing out the windows, turning the small structure into an inferno. Sam had one brief thought as he was blown backward, before everything went black.

"Dean...."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dean crouched on the front lawn, trying to overcome the dizziness that had claimed him. He had to get Sam out of that house. The smoke pouring from the vents in the eaves was thick, and he knew Sam would soon be overcome and not be able to get out.

"Why did I have to fail him once again?" Dean thought, trying to get his legs beneath him.

Something was wrong. Sam should have been out by now, unless something or someone was preventing him from leaving. Sam could die trying to save someone who couldn't be, and didn't deserve to be saved. Dean heard sirens approaching and turned as the first fire engine pulled up to the curb. Several firemen poured from the truck, one running up to Dean asking if he was okay.

"I'm fine! My...my brother is in there! He got me out, but...he ran back in!" Dean stammered, emotions threatening to close off his throat.

"Why did he go back in?" the fireman demanded.

"To get the girl. Jenny, she lives there."

"How long ago?"

"Uh, I don't know. Five minutes maybe."

The fireman stood, yelling to the others. "There are two people inside. One male and one female. Let's move it!"

Dean finally made it to his feet and started slowly toward the house. The fireman grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "Sir! You can't go in there!"

"The hell I can't! I have to get my brother! Let me go!" Dean shouted, pulling away and running toward the house. Suddenly, a violent explosion rocked the house, glass from the windows showering over the lawn.

Dean and the fireman were blown back onto the grass, small shards of glass pricking their exposed skin. Dean sat up, shaking his head, his ears ringing from the pressure of the blast. His eyes widened as he looked at the ruined house, the fire shooting high up into the night sky.

Tears began to fall freely down Dean's cheeks as he began to crawl across the lawn. Firemen ran toward the house, hoses in hand and started dousing the inferno with high pressure water. Another fireman grabbed Dean, holding him back and screaming at him, but Dean couldn't hear what he was saying. He was in shock. Sam was in there! He had to get him out! Sam had saved him, and went back to save Jenny. Now he had to save Sam.

"I have to get him out! I have to save my brother!" Dean cried, glaring at the fireman with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry sir. There's no way anyone inside could have survived. I'm so sorry," the fireman said, shaking his head sadly.

Dean sat back, turning to the house, staring at the flames. His little brother was in there, had died trying to save Jenny. The one thing that kept going through Dean's mind was how Sam could have possibly thought that he was worthless. He had saved him, and had tried to save Jenny. And through his own death, had also saved Danny Donner, someone who Dean didn't think deserved it. Now he was gone. Had died a hero, although Sam would never have thought that about himself. He would just say that he did what he had to.

Dean lifted his head, looking once more at the burning house.

"Sam....." he whispered, an anguished sob wracking his body.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Uh, a bit of an evil cliffie maybe? Come back tomorrow for more. We're almost done!**

**Cindy.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay guys, this is it. The final post. Thank you all so much for reading and to those who commented, a special thanks!!!! I really appreciate your support. **

**Cindy**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Dean sat for God knows how long, barely aware of the activity going on around him. He had sat unmoving as the paramedic had fixed the cut on his head, refusing to go to the hospital. He had to wait until they found Sam. He couldn't let them take him away before he said goodbye. He'd tried to call Bobby, but only got his voicemail. He couldn't leave this message, so he'd instructed Bobby to call him back.

He couldn't believe this was happening. He'd just gotten Sam back, and he was getting better. The nightmares had tapered off and Sam was beginning to put on some of the weight he had lost. And now this. It wasn't fair. What had Sam ever done to deserve this. Sam was goodness personified in Dean's eyes. This was not supposed to happen to him. He wasn't supposed to die saving Dean, saving Jenny.

Dean was pissed! He was pissed at the 'It Club', he was pissed at Jenny, and he was pissed at Sam for running back into that house.

Dean was so lost in his grief that he didn't hear the commotion at first. It was only when he saw several firemen run toward the back of the house that he snapped out of his musings. He stood up from the back of the ambulance and started walking to the side of the house.

He started running when a fireman came from beside the house screaming for the paramedics. He rounded the corner, and found the firemen lifting a large kitchen table off of something laying halfway out in the yard. That something had boots on just like Sam's!

Dean ran at full speed toward the group of firefighters and dropped to his knees beside his brother.

"Sir, you need to move so the paramedics can work on him." Dean looked up at the fireman who had spoken and nodded, then reluctantly moved aside to make room for the medics.

"He's alive!" shouted one paramedic after checking for a pulse.

"Okay, Jenkins, take Spencer and get the gurney!"

"Sam! I'm here! Hold on little brother!" Dean shouted around the firemen who were watching the scene.

Jenkins and Spencer rushed up with the gurney, and once they had him ready, Sam was gently lifted onto it. He began to stir, his eyes shooting open, darting frantically from side to side. Dean rushed to his side, taking his lesser damaged hand. "Hey little brother. You scared the shit out of me, you know!"

"Dean?" Sam whispered, looking at his brother with pain filled eyes. His face was black with soot and had tear tracks down his cheeks from his irritated eyes.

"Shh. Don't talk Sam. Just rest, okay?"

"Jenny?"

Dean shook his head and Sam looked away, closing his red eyes.

"Sir, we have to get an oxygen mask on him."

Dean stepped aside while the paramedic placed the mask over Sam's nose and mouth. He followed beside Sam as the gurney was carried to the ambulance.

"Sam, I'll see you at the hospital. I'm going to follow in my car," Dean called, reassuring Sam. The doors closed and Dean stood looking through the window at Sam's searching eyes. He climbed into the Impala and followed the ambulance down the street.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean paced back and forth in the waiting room, waiting for word on Sam. The ER doctor had checked his head wound, and determined he only had a slight concussion and had let him go. Now he waited. He had a serious case of deja vu. It was only a month ago or so ago that he had paced another waiting room in another hospital in another state.

He knew Sam wasn't in danger of dying this time, or at least he hoped he wasn't. But he didn't know the extent of Sam's injuries. Sam had been blown through what most likely were glass doors halfway across the back yard and had a heavy wooden table land on him. He was bound to have burns and cuts and any other number of injuries.

Dean stopped pacing when a nurse came through the door. "Mr. Slater?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"I'll take you to your brother now. The doctor would like to see you first however."

"Thank you. Is my brother okay?"

"I really don't know his condition, but the doctor is waiting for you. Please follow me," the nurse said softly, giving Dean a comforting smile.

Dean followed the nurse down a short hall, stopping when she asked him to wait. She walked up to a doctor standing at the nurses station and spoke to him, pointing to Dean. The doctor smiled and walked up to Dean, his hand outstretched.

"Mr. Slater, it's nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Tomey."

"Nice to meet you doctor. How is my brother? Is he going to be okay?" Dean replied, taking Dr. Tomey's hand and giving it a firm shake.

"Right to the point. I like that." Dr. Tomey remarked. "Your brother will be just fine. He has some bumps and bruises, but no breaks. He sustained a cut on the head, which we sutured, but he has only a slight concussion. He has some minor cuts, and flash burns on his face that we found after cleaning the soot away. The most troublesome problem is the smoke inhalation. We'll need to keep him for a few days for observation."

"Thank you so much doctor. Can I see him?"

"Of course. There's just one more thing that I'm curious about."

"What's that?" Dean asked, turning back toward the doctor.

"The older wounds and burn marks, on his chest and stomach. Where did they come from? You understand, we have to ask if it looks like there is a history of injury."

"I understand." Dean saw no reason to lie to the doctor. The new scars on Sam couldn't be easily explained away. So, Dean told him the truth.

"A little over a month ago, Sam was abducted by a man in South Dakota. The asshole tortured him for days before we found him. I brought him here to help him recover. He's always wanted to come here. Things didn't quite work out the way I had planned."

"Well, that's a disturbing story. Your brother has been through a lot. And you too along with him. He's quite the strong young man. Why don't you go see him now. I won't hold you up any further. He's in room 103," Dr. Tomey said, once again shaking Dean's hand.

"Thanks for everything doctor" Dean said gratefully.

Dr. Tomey nodded and walked down the hallway, disappearing into another room. Dean walked to room 103 and pushed through the door. Sam was lying silently, his eyes closed. He had fresh bandages on his hands and new bandages on his cheeks and wrapped around his head. He still wore the oxygen mask to help with his breathing.

Dean walked up to the bed, and picked up Sam's hand. Sam opened his eyes, looking up at Dean and smiling.

"Hey Sammy. How ya feeling?" Dean asked, pulling up a chair and sitting down.

Sam pushed the oxygen mask up from his mouth. "I'm okay. Are you okay?" Sam croaked, concern in his soft eyes.

"You're the one in the hospital Sam, so quit worrying about me."

"Can't," Sam said softly before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

"I know you can't Sam. You sleep now. I'll be right here when you wake up," Dean whispered, settling into the chair for the long night ahead.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**One week later**

"So, are you wanting to hit the road yet Sam?" Dean shouted from the motel bathroom.

"Yeah. When do you want to go?" Sam answered, lying on his bed and flipping through the TV channels.

"I was thinking tomorrow if you think you're up for it."

"Tomorrow would be great."

"Sam?" Dean asked as he came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah Dean?"

"You're not still guilt tripping about Jenny are you?"

"A little. But I know she was beyond help Dean. I saw it in her eyes."

"You did everything you could. You went way above and beyond. Almost died because of it."

"I'm okay Dean. Really."

"Okay, can I ask you something else?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask. It's about back then, back when I was in school right?" Sam asked, turning off the TV.

"Yeah. Why didn't you tell me and Dad? We could have helped you," Dean said, sitting on the side of his bed, facing Sam.

"I didn't want you and Dad to help. I wanted to prove that I wasn't helpless. That I could handle it myself. Dean, you and Dad were always taking care of things for me. It was time for me to grow up and do for myself for a change. How do you think it would have been for me if my big brother and my dad had come in and taken care of those jerks? It would have only gotten worse. I took care of it, and things got better."

"Okay. I understand. But Sam, you could have still told us. We would have let you take care of it, if that's what you wanted. But, you wouldn't have had to feel alone."

"Dean, you're right. I did feel alone. But, I also felt good, like I was finally worthy of standing beside you and Dad, instead of one step behind you."

"Sam, Dad was furious about what happened to you. He was furious that you wouldn't tell us exactly what had happened, and who had done it to you."

"I know Dean. I could see that. You were furious too."

"I wanted to kill the bastards who had hurt you, so it's a good thing you didn't tell. But Sam, what you didn't see was how proud Dad was of you."

"Dean, I don't th...."

"No, Sam. He was proud. You became a man that day in his eyes."

"Why didn't he say anything?"

"You know Dad."

"Yeah. He…he really was proud of me?"

"Yep. I was too."

Sam smiled at Dean and relaxed back onto his pillows, closing his eyes. Dean sat back on his bed, putting up his feet and falling back on his own pillows.

"So, Sam. What did you do to those jerks to make them back off?" Dean suddenly asked.

"Dean, sorry but that's something I'd like to keep to myself for now," Sam replied, glancing at Dean.

"Fair enough little brother. Fair enough."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Epilogue**

Dean walked through the motel room door, a huge grin on his face.

"Where have you been Dean? I thought we were leaving today," Sam asked, coming out of the bathroom with his toothbrush in hand.

"Oh, I just had some business to take care of Sammy," Dean replied, giggling softly to himself.

"What did you do Dean? Are you gonna start pranking me again? Come on Dean, spill."

"Okay, if you must know. I paid Danny Donner a little visit."

"What! Dean, what did you do to him?" Sam asked, the color draining from his face.

"Calm down little brother, before you blow a gasget or something. I only talked to him, okay?"

"You didn't touch him? Hit him?"

"Sam! I'm hurt that you would think that of me."

"Dean..."

"Okay, I'm not that hurt. I wanted to smash his face in. But, I maintained my composure. You would have been proud of me man. I just told him that we knew what he had done. I told him he was being watched and that he better always be looking over his shoulder or he might get what the rest of his friends had gotten. You should have seen the little weasels face. I thought he was going to piss himself! It was hilarious!"

"Dean! The guy will probably have to have counseling for the rest of his life now."

"It serves him right. He started this whole ball rolling, and it nearly got you killed. If all that happens is he has to see a shrink, well then he got off easy."

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

"I'm always right Sammy, and one day you will realize that."

Sam rolled his eyes and plopped down on his bed.

"So, are we leaving today or what?" he asked with a sigh.

"We are definitely leaving today."

"Where are we going?"

"Well, you got to see Glacier National Park, now how about Yellowstone? We've covered the northern part of Montana, now let's see the southern part. Geysers, mud pots, Old Faithful. What do you say?"

"Sounds good to me. Oh, and by the way. Old Faithful is in Wyoming."

"Shut up bitch!"

"You shut up jerk!"

**The End**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Well, that is it. Please let me know what you think. Now, in a few days I will start posting 'Attack of the Werebear'. It is a short one. I hope to see you all there.**

**Cindy.**


End file.
